Essie's Path
by Rikki-Shout
Summary: A story about a girl named Essie Martha Sue, as she tries to overcome past issues and find something to do with her life. This is an OC fic, and there will be mentioned deaths (None on screen), and seeming sue-ish characters, and please ignore the fast pace that will be in this.
1. Before the Hike

**IT'S APRIL FOOLS DAY! Sorry, I just love this day (My family on the other hand…)! Though I never do much, I do one thing then give up, yes, I'm lazy like that, but if everyone finds it annoying, then I'm willing to stop. Now on to my master piece!**

* * *

A girl with waist-long blue hair that seemed to turn green-ish at the tips and dull green eyes was brushing her hair as she looked at her reflection in her gold mirror.

She sighed, setting the brush upon her vanity, straightening her green shirt, "Essie Martha Sue, today you shall go and get your first Pokémon, and once you receive it you will go and be a normal Pokémon trainer." She said, looking at her reflection sternly, as if trying to convince herself of something, putting on a fake smile as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

That's when she started crying, the fake smile still there, which she held on to as she cried. "I a-almost had myself g-going, (Sniff) I'm not n-normal, normal people have a Mum, a-and (Sob) a Dad, and maybe a s-sister, or (Sniff) a brother, me?" She asked herself, "I lost my family in a fire that I only barely escaped, lucky they said, and I had to run to Aunt Ella, who hates me, and Uncle Matthew, who's never here, and when he is he's drunk, he doesn't hurt me, but his words, ha." Essie sobbed, falling on her knees, her hands gripping the edge of the vanity. "Not to mention that everyone at school thinks I'm a freak because of my hair. Hah, freak." She cried, laughing as if insane.

"It's not my fault that my hair was blue until it started becoming green. If anything it's my Mum's, she had blue hair once, but her started turning green, only it wasn't until after she had me that it did." She cried, starting to stand, trying to get rid of her tears. "Now, Essie, Aunt Ella doesn't like tears, don't be a baby, as far as anyone outside of this house, you're a thirteen year-old who hate the world since her Mum and Dad abandoned her to her aunt, running away from responsibility, and you should be grateful of your aunt, even though she's using everything Mum and Dad left for me in their wills, and you don't fit in at school because you cause trouble and care not that you're at one of the best schools in the region, the region of Aroia." She told her reflection, adjusting her make-up that had messed up after crying.

"Now," Essie spoke to her reflection once more, "you will go out there, show Aunt Ella your grades and the arrangement we made, and signed, saying that if you got all A's that she would let you get a Pokémon, then you will go to Professor Heather and get a Pokémon from the choices of Chikorita, Squirtle, and Torchic. Then she will give you your Pokédex and Pokéballs, and you will be on your way to Apel City and challenge the Ample Gym." She said, all traces of crying out of her voice, as she grabbed her red jacket and her matching red hat with a blue Pokéball print on it, leaving her room.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a bit fast pace, I'm probably gonna go back one day and slow it down a bit, but for now, just pretend that it is normal speed for a fic. Also, as to why I don't have original starters; do you really want three fakemon in this? I'm not good at that kinda thing. That's it, so I'll try to have the next chap up by the end of the month, if not around the beginning of next month.**


	2. Packing for the Camping

**Sup' peoples? I have the next chapter, and it's ready to go! Early too! Also, I would like to say sorry for any sue's, sue-ishness, and sue-pasts in the last chapter, it's my fault, I made Essie's past just so darn tragic, so I'll ease up on the sue-ness, 'kay? Good, now on with the show!**

* * *

As Essie entered the kitchen from the stairway hall she was greeted with the sight of her ever-so-kind Aunt Ella, who, at the moment, was eating one of those really expensive breakfasts that famous people eat, though Essie didn't know the name of it since she normally only eat a peanut butter sandwich three meals a day, seven days a week.

"Aunt." Essie said, waiting for her Aunt to look at her.

"_Yes_?" Aunt Ella asked, as if annoyed that Essie was there, as she snapped her fingers for a tall bald butler to take her dishes.

Essie took a breath before starting. "As you may know, I have turned thirteen some time ago, which means I have reached the age requirements to be a trainer three years ago, and, as you hopefully remember, we made an agreement that if I get A's in all of my class this year that I may go and start my journey." Essie paused, waiting for her Aunt's reaction.

"And you really expected me to let you go?" Not the reaction she was hoping for, maybe her aunt asking for her report card, and, after seeing all A+'s, yelling about the one normal A, sure, but not even looking at it? No.

"Yes, I had, I give my report card to Sam to give to you." Essie said as politely as possible through gritted teeth, waving her hand towards the nearby butler, Sam.

Aunt Ella took one look at their butler and then stood. "Well, Essie," Her aunt started, walking towards her, "you have no proof that I agreed to anything, and you have no reason to be traveling around like a salvager, and if you have any decency left, you'll go to your room, unpack whatever bag you had set up- oh don't look at me as if you thought I didn't know- and go work on your summer work you were left with, then , when you're finished, you can finally get around to getting rid of the _rat_ who follows you around." Aunt Ella said, commenting on the one friend Essie had.

Maria Swish. She's a girl the same age as Essie, with bright purple hair, and electric yellow eyes, she hadn't known Essie before her parents died, and didn't go to school with her, but had seen her one day, when Essie was at the library, studying, and kept following her around until Essie told her what was 'up with her literally and metaphorically blue head'. How she knew something was wrong escaped Essie.

Maria had been the only friend Essie had since living with her aunt, and the only one not to be freaked out by her hair ("I've seen weirder." Maria had said, shrugging), so she told her aunt that she was just a weirdo following her around, and that she pitied her, so she kept her around, after hearing that her aunt didn't like people of lower class than she.

Essie turned her heart to stone for a moment as she burned at Maria. "She's not a rat, more like an annoying puppy that won't leave you alone, even after you have kick it. Ha!" Essie lied, rolling her eyes to make it seem that she couldn't stand Maria.

Her aunt still eyed her suspiciously as she spoke, "Yes, now why don't you call her right now, after, of course, you call that professor and tell them that you aren't coming- don't look at me like that, we have caller ID and call history you know- then you may call that rat and tell her to leave you alone, and if I must, I'll get a restraining order for it." Aunt Ella said as if it were a chore (Though she secretly was looking forward to Essie telling someone off, finally, even if it was just a, Aunt Ella's words not mine (The Author), rat), leaving the room, Essie's mask of arrogance dismantling after she was gone.

Essie fell to the floor, holding to the counter, thinking about what just happened. '_I must get rid of Maria and I do not get a pokémon? No way, she's the only thing keeping me from going insane and or killing my aunt! And I need a pokémon to go on a journey, and if I don't go Aunt Ella will keep me here until she has died- no, she would come back and haunt me until __**I**__ die! I can't let this happen!' _Essie, almost to tears, got up, shakily, and carefully went to her room, as fast as she could, a plan in her mind.

As Essie left to put whatever plan she had in action the butler, Sam, still in the kitchen, was wiping up the tears Essie had let fallen as she had run.

"Poor girl, looks just like her mother too." He said, shaking his head, as he started towards the door Essie didn't leave from, "If only she could understand that Essie isn't her sister, poor Ella." Sam said to himself, leaving the room.

* * *

After some time had passed since Essie and Aunt Ella spoke in the kitchen, about three hours, Aunt Ella called Essie down.

"Call that twit and tell her to go away, I can't stand it when she follows you in, through the window no less!" Aunt Ella said, since she **_does not_** rant, holding the corded phone to her niece, Essie rolling her eyes, and grabbing it, dialing the oh-so familiar number into it.

"_Hey! Essie, that you, I thought we were gonna meet at that place what's-it's-name, tha one with tha bingo game once a hour? Bing, Bing, Burgers, I think. Hey 're you there?" _Maria had answered.

Essie narrowed her eyes for effect, as her aunt watched her, "Hello **_Rat_**, I would like to inform you that I am no longer pitying you, so I would like nothing more than for you to go away, and stay there, until, of course, I'm where 'there' is." She snubbed, trying to make her voice rude.

_"Oh, Bratella is finally puttin' you up ta this? Should of known. Did she let cha get a pokémon?"_ Maria just couldn't help but to ask.

"Of course not you twit, I told you, we are not friends, never were, and never will be!"

"_So she wasn't even gonna let cha get one? That's cold, even for Bratella, well can't say I din' expect it. I jus' thought she would have told the Prof. that you were sick, and then told you that she said that." _Really Maria? That's _so_ overdone. "_So where're we meetin' tonight, so you can 'xplain what happened?"_

"No! I am not going to meet you at the old barn at the edge of town, for all I know you would be trying to kill me! Besides, I don't pity you, so I am not afraid to say this, you are scum, I will not tolerate you anymore! Good-bye, for now, and ever."

"_Love ya, too Essie! See ya later!" _Beep.

Essie, after hearing that Maria had hung up, slammed the phone onto its hook, making it seem as if Essie hung up on Maria.

Aunt Ella raised an eyebrow, as if to ask 'is she gone'.

Essie stormed off, Ella thinking that Maria was going to stay away, if only for a day.

* * *

**I'll hope to have the next chapter, at the latest, up by the middle of next month, the earliest? Next week. It all depends on if I feel like writing. **


	3. Waiting for the Falls

**Okay, so I kinda noticed something (All regions have an O in them (HOenn, JOhOt, etc.)), and changed the region name from Arria to Aroia, not that anyone would notice, but just in case. I don't want someone going crazy about it, I'm gonna go back to the first chapter and change it after I post this. Now, onward to my fic!**

**-0-**

"Oh Maria, it's so horrible!" Essie cries lightly, she and the mentioned girl, Maria, in an old barn at the edge of town, the owner didn't care that they were in there, mostly because he was Maria's uncle. "I'm not getting a Pokémon, and I won't get away from Aunt Ella, a-and-and- Oh, I just can't go another day with her and Uncle Matthew, they are t-terrible, they stole mother's money when she died, and sold her e-entire collection of books, which she would h-have died had she been alive still, and U-Uncle Matthew wears Father's suit to a bar. A _bar _for heaven's sake!" Essie cried, wobbling, as she tried to stand, holding to the railing, as they were at the overhang of the barn.

"Dan't worry Essie," Maria said, trying to comfort her friend, "it's 'kay, you could always buy a Pok'ball and catch yer own Pok'mon. Oh!" Maria suddenly exclaimed, as if suddenly remembering something, as her face's tanned skin paleing. "Essie, Unc'e Simps'n said that the rails were loose, t'ose nasty Diver boys been up to things, stealin' the nails holdin' it up- **_ESSIE!_**" Maria suddenly said as Essie, who was in a teary daze, put a bit too much weight on the railing; fell from the overhang, letting out a squeaky squeal before hitting the ground, blacking out.

Maria, in a panicked way, started down the ladder down, yelled, "I'll get Unc'e Simpson! Don't worry Essie, I'll be back!" She headed out, even though her unconscious friend could not hear her.

**-0-**

**Well, that sure did seem Sue-ish. To me at least. Does any of this feel Sue-like to you? Anyways, it will either be half a month or a month until the next chapter. Think you all can wait?**


	4. Walkin' To the Woods

**Hey people! Nothing to say, so enjoy!**

**.0.**

"She gonna be 'kay, Unc'e Simpson?" The teary yellow-eyed girl, Maria, asked her uncle, as he had a bandage wrapped around Essie's arm (Only a small cut, Maria's purple-haired uncle assured her), the girl in question still not awake.

Maria's uncle, Uncle Simpson, smiled gently, his green eyes dull from age. "O' cou'se she'll be, jus' a lil' bruised up, I reckon' she'll be up and 'bout soon she wake-up." Uncle Simpson replied, as he got up and started towards his kitchen, pause at the doorway.

"Wants'm lem'nade, M'ria?" he asked his niece, knowing that the drink in question was her favorite.

Maria's face promptly lit up like a Christmas tree. "To'ally Unc'e, I'll get the lemons! 'Etter make one fer Essie, else she'll think we 'got her!" She said, skipping into the soon to be 'lemon-y fresh' kitchen, as her uncle just laughed to himself about Maria's, predicted, response, soon following her.

.0.

'_Wha-what happened?_' Essie blinked as she thought this, she felt as if she fell off of the back of Uncle Simpson's truck in the middle of the field, and that was not a good day for her. '_Maria and I were at the overhang, I got… emotional, then… I think I- I think I fell, Maria was saying something about the Diver boys, those brats are always terrorizing Maria and Uncle Simpson._' She thought, starting to try to get up.

"Grrk…" Essie groaned, she was mostly just sore, nothing looked too bad, just a few bruises, and one bandage that she wouldn't go near until she heard about it. "I think I am good, just a few br-" Essie's words got swallowed by the happy squeal she heard.

"Essie!" Maria squealed from the door of the kitchen, running to her friend, hugging on contact. "I was so worried when you fell, I ran 'n got Unc'e Simpson. I thought you were re'lly hurt, but Unc'e said it's jus' bruises, and one lil' cut, but that'll heal up quicker than Bratella could skin a pup'!" Maria said quickly, her accent getting deeper the faster she spoke, Essie hardly able to keep up.

"-But that don't matter, the thing is that yer fine and it only took half 'n hour fer you ta wake-up!" That made Essie think, it had been two when she left the house, and two thirty-nine when she last checked before falling, so that made it…

"Maria." Essie suddenly said eyes wide, "It should almost be four fifteen, Aunt Ella has her daily yoga lessons on today, and she always has them at four fifteen!" Both girls' eyes widened.

'**_Oh-no!_**' They both thought, if Ella knew that Essie was gone, then she would be in serious trouble.

"Maria," Essie started, acting as if she was almost calm, "You know that if I do not leave now I will never be able to start my journey, I would never get a Pokémon, and I would never see the world. You know I have to go, if I do not, I will never get away from her." Maria started to protest.

"But, Essie, you need yer things, and you need a Pok'mon, and-and- What'll you do? Where'll you go?" She asked, as her friend quickly said bye to Uncle Simpson, pulling Maria with her, heading towards her house.

Essie, for almost the first time since living with her Aunt- no, the first time ever, looked both determined and as if she had no idea what she was doing. "Maria, I have money, I can buy a 'ball, and get a Pokémon, or if the Professor has an extra one I get one from her, and I can battle, or win contests, or something. And I will travel the region, we both know that I got straight A's in 'Region Mapping' class. I'll be fine." Essie explained, pausing, as they had just gotten to the wall below her window. "Help me up?" She asked, Maria helping her as if by instinct.

"So are you just going leave after getting your things and preparing?" Maria questioned, hoping that the anwser was not what she thought it was.

"Of course not," Maria let out a held in breath, she thought that Essie was going to lea- "-I'm leaving now." –ve now. Of course.

Maria looked a bit shocked at this, but had expected it, when Essie decided on something she was going through with it, it was pointless to try to get Essie to stay.

After a few moments Essie came down, landing on bottom, Maria helping her up.

"Well," Maria started, "if you're going to leave, then I want you to take this. In her hand she held a Pokeball. A Quickball.

"Oh Maria, where did you get this?" Essie asked, now holding the sleek ball in her hands.

Maria cheekily rubbed her head. "I kinda' saved my mon'y an' bought it a while ago, I was gonna give it to you when you went to get yer first Pokémon, fer good luck or somethin' of the sort. Heh." She laughed semi-shyly, Essie jumping into a hug.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! I'll be sure to return when I have caught I Pokémon in this, I will save it for a very important one. Thank-you Mari-"

_"__**Essie Martha Sue! You get back her now!"**_ Two sets of eyes widened, not needing to turn, knowing who it was.

Aunt Ella.

.0.

"You gotta run Essie, I'll be fine, I just got to go to my house, it's not far, you know that, you need to run." Maria said, as she and Essie were running, heading towards the woods.

"Okay, just make sure she doesn't catch you, she might be able you do something to you, I know you did not do anything illegal, but to be safe." Essie said, giving Maria one last wave before running.

"Bye Essie! Be sure to come back!" Maria cried as her best friend ran into the woods.

.0.

**That was dramatic. And probably sue-ish. I can't seem to help it.**


End file.
